


I always will

by Pandamonium124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamonium124/pseuds/Pandamonium124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves Derek's life - again - only this time Derek wants Stiles to know that he doesn't want him to put himself in danger just to save his life. Feelings are exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always will

Derek yanked the door to his loft open, storming inside and breathing heavy. His nostrils flared as he tried to control his anger.

"How could you do that?!" He shouted as he turned abruptly to come face to face with a very confused looking Stiles.

"Do what? Save your life? You're welcome, by the way! You know, you would've thought that you'd be more grateful that I ju-" Stiles was cut off by Derek coming so close to his face that Stiles could feel his every breath merge with his own in the air between their lips. 

"Grateful? Grateful?! Why would I be grateful that you just jumped in front a loaded gun for me? Huh, Stiles?" Derek was shaking - Stiles couldn't tell exactly why.

"We both survived, but you wouldn't have if I hadn't have stepped in!" Stiles was completely confused as to why Derek wasn't thanking him for saving his life - again.

"You could've died.." Derek muttered.

"You would have died if I hadn't done what I did!" 

"My life isn't as valuable as yours!" Derek said, a surprised look painted on his own face as if he was shocked at his own words.

"You're twice as valuable to the pack than I am! And besides, do you think I wanna see you die? Huh? Because I don't! Just because you hate me doesn't mean I hate you. It doesn't make me not care about you; I care about whether you live or die, a lot." Stiles looked to the ground feeling like he'd said too much. Derek shuffled on his feet, coming a minute - almost unnoticeable - amount closer to Stiles. But Stiles noticed and being so close to Derek made his palms begin to sweat due to his obvious nervousness. 

"You're more valuable..or at least, you are to me." Derek breathed the last word. It was so quiet that Stiles barely caught it; but he did. 

"Aww, Derek, buddy, are you trying to say we're friends?" Stiles said it jokingly but Derek's words were ringing in his ears, flying through his mind and he began to wonder if maybe Derek did really care about him. 

"I'm trying to tell you that I care about you, I care about you a lot. So don't you ever, ever doing something so stupid again!" Derek was suddenly angry again and got even closer to Stiles. So close in fact that Stiles' back was now pressed firmly against the wall and he could feel Derek's weight against him. 

"I'm always going to save you if I can - always." Stiles said seriously, looking into Derek's eyes only to see the werewolf gazing back at him in a way Stiles had only ever caught him doing once or twice. Stiles' breath caught in his throat and his heart started to race when he suddenly became hyperaware of how close they were, how easily he could reach out and touch Derek.

Derek's eyes flicked down to Stiles' neck as if he were counting Stiles' heartbeat. Derek looked back at Stiles' eyes once again and slowly began to lean in. Stiles began to breathe quicker when he thought that maybe, just maybe, Derek was going to kiss him. Instead, Derek rested his head on his shoulder and breathed out a shaky chuckle that made Stiles' heart ache. 

"You're an idiot" Derek said, but he was smiling and chuckling quietly. Then Stiles started to chuckle too, Derek's laugh was rare and infectious.

"I know, I'm a huge idiot, but you love it." Stiles grinned. Derek froze, but just for a moment. 

"I do, I do love it." Derek said, his head still lightly pressed against Stiles' shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"I love it, I love everything about you. I love the way you ramble when you're nervous. The way you run your hands through your hair when you're tired. The way you care so much, about everyone...even me. The way you're constantly sarcastic, but in an endearing way," Derek took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Stiles "I love how you always smell like peppermint, even if we have just spent hours in the woods being chased." 

"You do? You love all those things about me?" Stiles asked with a small smile. 

"I love you." Derek said. He pressed his face gently against Stiles' neck and sighed, in a happy, content way. Stiles stopped breathing for a second as Derek's words sank in. 

"You love me?" Stiles gasped, barely audible. "Are you sure? Me? Not like Scott or Lydia? Allison? Somebody else? You know, someone attractive? Because I mean, you're Derek freaking Hale, you could have anyone you wanted. And everyone knows that anyone at all would be a better choice than me, skinny, defenseless me? I'm literally just all sarcasm and pale skin big guy, are you su-" Stiles stopped mid sentence when he realised that Derek was laughing against his neck - a breathy laugh that tickled his neck in a pleasant way. 

"What?" Stiles questioned, baffled.

"I just told you I loved you and you're trying to convince me to love someone else." Stiles couldn't see Derek's face but he could tell he was smiling. Stiles smiled too. 

"I'm sorry, like you said, I ramble when I'm nervous." 

"You're nervous?" Derek was facing Stiles now, he lifted his eyebrow. 

"Of course I am! Do you have any idea how long I've liked you? Since, like, always! You have no idea how much I want this, how much I've dreamt of this moment. The moment that I get to tell you, when I'm confident enough to tell you..that-that I love you." Derek smiled a genuine smile, and it was beautiful. Stiles chuckled.

"What?" Stiles asked. 

"You love me." Derek stated happily. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but before he could Derek's lips were gently pressed against his own in barely there, almost kiss. It wasn't passionate, rushed or frantic but it still made Stiles' body buzz with what felt like pure happiness. Stiles smiled against Derek's lips and wound an arm around Derek's neck. 

"I always will."


End file.
